


Clean

by Naemi



Series: LotR Shorts [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn was very content to see the room tidy and clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



 

Aragorn was very content to see the room tidy and clean, with each of their belongings neatly put in its place. It was a fairly new experience to do all this himself, and the more so as Frodo was watching with an eagle eye to guarantee his accuracy.

“Am I done now?” he asked, with a smile in his eyes.

“Almost,” Frodo nodded. “Only one more thing.”

“What might this be?” Aragorn scanned the room again, finding nothing in need of further attention.

Frodo waved him closer until the man stood in front of him. He reached out, gently running his hand along the curve of Aragorn's hipbone and further down.

“Now we need to clean you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Frodo and Aragorn, disgustingly domestic._ (Yup, I fail at domesticity.)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
